Tōshirō Hitsugaya Uzumaki Namikaze
by KiraFoxHime09
Summary: Tōshirō Hitsugaya's past and death has always been a mystery. Then, when there has been several hollow sightings in the Land of Fire, Konoha, to be exact, will the mysteries finally be solved, or will the entire mission to Konoha end in a disaster? ADOPTED BY YUE IN THE STARS
1. Elemental Nations? Konoha?

**So. I am not giving up any stories unless I say so, Okay, so don't bother me.  
Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I JUST WRITE ON FANFICTION!**

* * *

 **"Demon/summon/zanpakuto speak"  
 _'Demon/summon/zanpakuto think'_**  
"Normal speak"  
 _'Normal think'_  
"Jutsu/kido/zanpakuto attacks"  


* * *

"We are here to discuss which taicho's will go to a place where there has been numerous hollow attacks."  
Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, so-taicho of the thirteen count guards announced this to the rest of the taicho's.  
"What kind of place, Yama-jiji?"  
Yamamoto's face was more grim than ever.  
"That...is the problem. None of our experts have managed to rede this language, but we have determined that the place is in the Elemental Nations."  
Tōshirō Hitsugya, taicho of squad 10 suddenly started.  
"Taicho...?"  
Rangiku Matsumato, fuku-taicho of squad 10 asked worriedly.  
"You, ah, know this place?"  
The small captain nodded slowly. Yamamoto clapped his hands.  
"Then you shall be one of the taicho's going. Meanwhile, perhaps you would know the language?"  
Toshiro sighed. He walked up to the map and studied it. It had been such a long time, but he instinctively recognized the language, having been born a native. He took a deep breath. Then, pointing at the red part of the map, which, in about the middle, had a red light, he started speaking.  
"The red part is Fire Country. Judging by the looks of where the hollow is, I would say that we would have to go to the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha."  
As he said the last part, he felt something stir inside him, something that had not moved an inch since he died, and gasped, Red chakra leaking from him, or, more specifically, his stomach.  
"Taicho!"  
Out of the corner of his eye, Toshiro could see that his lieutenant had started to rush up to him, only to be stopped by the red chakra that was now pouring off him in waves.  
 _'Kyuubi, not now!'  
_ **"You** **ungrateful kit."  
** Toshiro, with difficulty, reigned in the vile chakra, and it disappeared into him. The taicho of squad 8 coughed.  
"Now now, was it just me, or did that feel like a hollow reiatsu?"  
Yamamoto nodded, frowning.  
"I must admit, that did feel a lot like a hollow reia-taicho?"  
Tōshirō was staring off into space, with a red cloak around him. The cloak, which was giving off _really, really bad vibes,_ seemed to be... _talking_ to him. Now that they were all silent, they could hear the voice clearly.  
 **"-at happened to your _twin_? You didn't save him, you subjected him to more torture. He now has no one left to stay with him! Do you not want to let him die, and be together once again?!"**  
The cloak had now moved to form a screen in front of the trembling taicho. Then, suddenly, a beaten-up, young, blond boy appeared on the screen.  
 _"-py birthday to me,_ _happy birthday to me. happy birthday to m~e, happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to Shirō-nii, happy birthday to Shirō-nii. Happy birthday to Shirō-nii, happy birthday to him. Shirō-nii, I miss you. Why did you have to go, why?"  
_ The taicho's all wore surprised expressions on their faces. _Hitsugaya-taicho had a twin! And a abused twin to go with it._  
"T-taicho..."  
Tōshirō had a murderous expression on his face.  
"So-taicho. I'm going to Konoha whether you like it or not. And I don't care who you wish to go with me, I just want to get there _tomorrow."_  
The old taicho chuckled.  
"That is fine. You will be the leader of this mission, seeing as you know the place. _You_ are dismissed. The rest of the taicho's, remain."  
Tōshirō walked out, clearly still angry.  
 _'Taicho...' Matsumoto_ _thought, clearly distraught. 'Taicho...why were you abused?'_


	2. Mission's? Rank's?

**Tttttt Hi. I do not own Naruto or Bleach!**

* * *

 **"Demon/summon/zanpakuto speak"  
 _'Demon/summon/zanpakuto_** _**think'**_  
"Normal speak"  
 _'Normal think'_  
"Jutsu/kido/zanpakuto attacks"

* * *

{the next day}  
"So-taicho, who is accompanying me to Konoha, If I may ask?"  
"Ah, yes. Soifong-Taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, Kurosaki-san, Quincy-san, the two human-san, and Shihōin-san."  
Tōshirō raised an eyebrow at the last few names.  
"My I ask why Kurosaki and his group are coming with Shihōin-san?"  
Yamamoto chuckled.  
"Well you see that Kurosaki-san wants to see what kind of twin you are."  
Tōshirō sighted.  
"Very well, then. If I may ask, where are they?"  
"HEY SHORTY!"  
The young taicho got a tick in his forehead.  
"For the last time, Kurosaki, I am Hitsugaya-taicho to you, and much more OLDER THAN YOUUUUUUUU!"  
Everyone sweatdropped at the huge tic on the chibi taicho's forehead. Everyone sweatdropped even more when Ichigo just waved a hand like it was nothing.  
"Whatever. So, when are we leaving? I actually want to see the place that Shorty grew up in."  
Toshiro took a deep breath.  
"Alright. Sou-taichio, may we go now?"  
Yamamoto nodded. Toshiro and his group turned when...  
"Hey, taicho, why can't I come?"  
Toshiro sighed, before turning to speak to Matsumoto.  
"That, is because you are the fukutaicho of squad 10, so I expect you to take care of the squad while I'm gone, understood?"  
Matsumoto pouted. It was clear that she had wanted to go too.  
"Well, come on, let's go."

* * *

At the senkaimon, Yamamoto bid the group farewell, and told them that no limiter's would be put on the because reiryoku was very similar to chakra. As they stepped into the senkaimon, Renji suddenly spoke up.  
"Uh, Hitsugaya-Taicho, how to we know where to step out?"  
Toshiro glared at the red-headed fukutaicho.  
"Because I know the place, and will be opening a senkaimon when we have reached Konoha."  
It was then that the rest of the group started talking, as it was clear they did not want to ask any questions infront of all the taicho's, or, rather, in front of all the _loyal_ taicho's. **(this is after Rukia's execution, so Aizen and his lackey's are out of the picture.)**  
" So, Hitsugaya-taicho's, I was wondering, what is this Konoha like? Is it anything like Soul Society?"  
" Konoha, or, rather, the whole Elemental Nations is entirely made up of villages and/or country's."  
Now Toshiro knew that he had captured the attention of everyone.  
"As you know, Konoha is in the land of fire. Konoha is one of the Four Great Ninja Villages, along with Iwa, Kumo, and Suna. There is one more Country that has Samurai instead of Ninja's, but the Land of Iron is a neutral Country, so it doesn't usually have anything to do with the four Ninja villages. Each ninja village is made of civilians and ninja's. The leader of Konoha is the Hokage. The leader's for Iwa, Kumo, and Suna is Tsuchikage, Raikage, and Kazekage respectively. The Hokage is the strongest in a village, with genin being the weakest. The chain goes from genin, chunin, special jonin, jonin, ANBU, then Hokage. To become genin, there is an academy that all must go to to become genin. The academy starts at age six, then lasts for six years. After graduating, you get placed into a team with a jonin being the team leader. Each team has to do missions."  
Orihime raised a hand.  
"What kind of missions, Hitsugaya-san?"  
"The lowest mission is D-ranks, mostly consisting of cleaning, gardening, shopping, etc. D-ranks are given to genin, and only after a certain amount of D-ranks can a team go to higher level mission's. After D-rank, it's C-ranks. C-ranks are usually given to chunin or really experienced genin. C-ranks are usually guarding outside the village, and bandits or thieves are expected. Sometimes C-ranks are given to eliminate wild animals. Next is B-rank. B-rank's are assigned to experienced chunins, and these mission's are anticipated to contain combat against enemy ninja. B-rank mission's Examples are guarding or killing other ninja's. Next is A-rank. A-rank are assigned to jonin, usually concerning village/state level matter's. Examples are guarding VIP or suppressing ninja forces. One of the most top ranking missions: S-rank. S-ranks are assigned to experienced jonin, concerning state-level confidential matter's. Examples are assassinating VIP's or transporting classified document's. One of the rarest mission ranks are SS-ranks. These are usually highly suicidle missions. Sometimes there will be S-rank or SS-rank secrets, and the penalty for revealing the secrets is usually execution."  
Everyone was shocked.  
 _'Wow, what a hard life these ninja's had!'_ Were the thought's of Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Rukia, and Renji.  
 _'I could use some of their training methods, kukukukukuku.'_ Were the thoughts of Yoruichi and Soifon.  
 _'Hn.'_ Was the thought of a certain noble.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Kukukukukuku. So, what will Naruto do when he see's his twin?**


	3. Naruto

**So. Do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

 **"Demon/summon/zanpakuto speaking"**  
 _"Demon/summon/zanpakuto thinking'_  
"Normal talking"  
 _'Normal thinking'_  
"Jutsu/kido/zanpakuto attackes."  


* * *

"Um, Hitsugaya-san, where are we?"  
"Huh? Oh, we are at the Valley Of The End, Where Uchiha Madara, one of the founder's of Konoha fought Senju Hashirama, the other founder. See these two statues over there? The one on the left is Uchiha Madara and the other one is Senju Hashirama."  
Even Byakuya was now interested in the 'life of the ninja's ' now, not that he'd ever admit it, though. Orihime, Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Yoruichi and Soifon were fawning over the huge statues.  
"Well, we'd better get going if we want to get there by nightfall."  
The group left, all the while admiring the forest surrounding them.  
Soon, the group found themselves standing outside a huge pair of doors.  
"Amazing..."  
"Halt! State you're name and reaso- _Toshiro?!_ "  
"Yo, Izumo, Kotetsu. How's it going?"  
"i- whatever." Izumo said, sighing. "Just go, but you have to go Hokage-Sama's office. I would recommend going to the graves first, though. Naruto' probably there."  
Toshiro smiled at the two.  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."  
"Oh, and you should get rid of that genjutsu!" Kotetsu yelled after him.

-line break-~

"Th-this many people have died?"  
Some of the group looked decidedly green, no doubt because of how many graves there were.  
Toshiro nodded.  
"However, the place that Naruto will probably be is not here."  
"huh?" Orihime asked. "What do you mean by that, Toshiro-San?"  
"It's because me and Naruto...built a seperate graves to everyone we killed, so it's only natural he would be there."  
Byakuya frowned slightly.  
"You have...killed before, Hitsugaya-taicho?"  
Toshiro gained a grim look.  
"Yes, a lot."  
The group walked until they came across a clearing with sticks that was probably used as grave marks. They rounded a corner and-  
" _Naruto."_  
They all caught the tiny Taicho's whisper, and understood why. A small boy was in the center, kneeling in front the biggest grave marker. They strained to hear what he was saying.  
"-know you're out there somewhere, but please, _please come back._ I miss you, and my team dosent even like me. I also can't wait to get rid of this ridicules genjutsu. I love you, Shiro-nii."

* * *

 **Okay, i know that was short, but i had very little time. Sorry for the late update! I still have no wifi, and I'm going to school camp this week, so expect no updates for a long time.**


	4. Author note 1

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time~! Please don't kill me! Unless it has been confirmed that Bleach is real, in which I will gladly die!(*^_^*)**

 **Anyway, I am trying to write as much as I can, so please bear with the slow update rate! It's nearly school holiday, so...Yeah!**


	5. Training Ground and Ramen!

**Sorry for the late update! Please kill me after this chap! I do not own anything!(´-﹏-`；)**

* * *

 **"Demon/summon/zanpakuto speaking"  
** **' _Demon/summon/zanpakuto speaking'  
_** "Normal talking" _  
'_ _Normal thinking'  
_ "Jutsu/kido/zanpakuto attackes." _  
_

* * *

 ** _Previously:_**

 _"...I love you, Shiro-nii!"_

 ** _-present-_**

Toshiro's eyes widened when he heard Naruto's words.  
 _'My...baby brother still misses me...my baby brother is still being_ mistreated!?'  
 **"Master...Master! Calm down!"  
** Toshiro had been so out of it by seeing his baby brother again that he didn't notice the fact that the other Shinigami's were on the verge of hyperthermia.  
"S-sorry..."  
He panted, trying to get the temperature back to it's original level, not -30 degrees. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kurosaki giving him a surprised look.  
" _What?_ "  
The orange-haired shinigami held up his hands.  
"Woah woah woah, calm down Toshiro! I just never expected you to have a little brother. That's all!"  
Toshiro gave a half-hearted glare to Ichigo, then turned away.  
"Come. We need somewhere to rest, and I'd prefer something other then a hotel or apartment." He smiled dryly. "After all, I look Almost the same as i did while alive. There isn't that much people that has white hair like mine and teal eyes here."

* * *

Time skip~~~~~DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN~~~~~

So, where exactly did Toshiro lead his team to? Training Ground 44.  
Soi-fon was staring at the forest with stars and love hearts around her.  
"Magnificent...simply magnificent! Oh, how i would love to train here!" She was murmuring. Needless to say, everyone to a small step away from her.  
"S~oo, what is this place called?" Yoruichi asked. She too had the same aura as her first student, but at least she had some control over it.  
"THis area is Training Ground 44, or, more commonly known as The Forest of Death."  
Renji whistled.  
"Well, it certainly lives up to it's name in terms of apparences."  
Toshiro cast a sharp glance to the red-pineapple.  
"You will realize that in this world, Abarai-fukutaicho, most things do live up to their name, or names. You will do well to never underestimate anyone here."  
Renji swallowed thickly.  
"R-right...gotcha..."

Jumping over the fence, toshiro walked briskly in a seemingly random direction.  
"We know this forest like inside out." He promised. "This was our home for most of the time. All we have to do is to make sure that we don't run into Naru here."  
Orihime and Yoruichi nearly squealed at hearing a normally stoic Taicho address someone in such an affectionate way. Rukia and Ichigo exacted glances, smiling. Chad...grunted. Ishida simply pushed his glasses up on his nose, getting the light to get reflected on the lenses. And the 2 taichos's raised an eyebrow. Renji blinked like the idiot he is. (Hey! I resent that! Me: oh shut up Pinapple head.)

After walking around for a bit, they came across a clearing.  
"Alright. This will be our campsite."

* * *

_-_The next day_-_-_-_-_-_-~~

When everyone had woken up, it was to find the tiny taicho practically inhaling cups of Instant Ramen. **(Yep. So, Toshiro-Kun is going to be basically just like Naruto, and Naruto has under a really strong Genjutsu ever since his brother died, so just imagine the kind of naruto from a Strong!smart!Naruto fanfic:)**  
Everyone sweatdropped. That was when Toshiro noticed them.  
"Oh. You're all awake. Here. I saved some for you guys."  
Everyone's sweat drop just seemed to get bigger as they say that the Taicho was pointing towards a large pile of Instant Ramen cups, all Miso flavoured.  
"...Thanks..." was the response from everyone. Toshiro stared, then went back to eating.  
 _'Geez...and we wondered why he never seems to grow...'_ was the anomynus thought of everyone. And, as if knowing what they had all thought, Toshiro stopped again, then gave them all a smile.  
"Come on, eat. We're going to. Head out after this."  
Did i fail to mention that he did a Unohana smile? I'm sure i did. After all, have you seen the pictures of him smiling?

* * *

 **Sorry for the late as update. BTW it's true! Just go on google and search up toshiro hitsugaya smiling! A~nyway, It's school holidays, so I'll try to update more now!  
C ya!  
Kira~~**


	6. ABANDONING THIS FIC & EXTRA CHAPTER!

**Hi everyone. I have bad news. I am abandoning this fanfic. If there is anyone who would like to continue this, just PM me.  
** **Very sorry for this, especially after such a long time with no update. To apologise for that, here is a little bit of what i have written before i decided to abandon this. It's not much, but consider this my apologie. So once again, I AM ABANDONING THIS FANFIC!**

* * *

 _~Naruto~~~~_

he frowned. The seal felt funny. It was as if Shiro-nii was he-No! _He's dead._ Naruto told himself. _Don't think about it. Live a good life. Did he die just for me to die as well? No! Deep breaths, naruto. That's it..._

Kakashi looked over to his blond student. He had been quiet for quite a while now,which was unusual for the blond, but Kakashi knew what was going on. Oh yes. He had been part of the ANBU that was assigned to protect Naruto and his brother. Kakashi sighed. He had quit being an ANBU after the night that Toshiro died. If it hadn't been for his carelessness, he would have been still alive. Curse those stupid civilians. Because of them, he not only had to pretend to focus more on Sasuke, he also had to pretend to not know anything about Toshiro and Naruto's relationship. Heck, he had to pretend not to even _care_ about Naruto. Well, he should probably go to his students now.

~~ _sasuke~~~~~_

Hn. The dobe's really quiet today. Something's wrong. Sasuke idly wondered if it had something to do with that white-haired boy he used to see the dobe with. Nah. Done must be thinking of how to Challenge him or ask Sakura out for a date. Wait wait wait wait. Since when did he, an _Uchiha,_ care about the _dobe_? The _loser._ Whatever.

 _~~~~Sakura~~~~~_

hey, Naruto's acting weird today. Meh. Probably realising that Sasuke-Kun is better then him. _Finally._ Whatever. Like she cared. _Fan girl squeal~~_ _sasuke-kun is so hot!_

* * *

 **Once again, this is all, and you likely wont get any more chapters of this unless someone decides to continue this. SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE THAT IS READING THIS! I AM ABANDONING THIS!**


	7. STORY ADOPTED!

**Hi everyone. I have bad news. I am abandoning this fanfic. If there is anyone who would like to continue this, just PM me.  
** **Very sorry for this, especially after such a long time with no update. To apologise for that, here is a little bit of what i have written before i decided to abandon this. It's not much, but consider this my apologie. So once again, I AM ABANDONING THIS FANFIC!**

* * *

 _~Naruto~~~~_

he frowned. The seal felt funny. It was as if Shiro-nii was he-No! _He's dead._ Naruto told himself. _Don't think about it. Live a good life. Did he die just for me to die as well? No! Deep breaths, naruto. That's it..._

Kakashi looked over to his blond student. He had been quiet for quite a while now,which was unusual for the blond, but Kakashi knew what was going on. Oh yes. He had been part of the ANBU that was assigned to protect Naruto and his brother. Kakashi sighed. He had quit being an ANBU after the night that Toshiro died. If it hadn't been for his carelessness, he would have been still alive. Curse those stupid civilians. Because of them, he not only had to pretend to focus more on Sasuke, he also had to pretend to not know anything about Toshiro and Naruto's relationship. Heck, he had to pretend not to even _care_ about Naruto. Well, he should probably go to his students now.

~~ _sasuke~~~~~_

Hn. The dobe's really quiet today. Something's wrong. Sasuke idly wondered if it had something to do with that white-haired boy he used to see the dobe with. Nah. Done must be thinking of how to Challenge him or ask Sakura out for a date. Wait wait wait wait. Since when did he, an _Uchiha,_ care about the _dobe_? The _loser._ Whatever.

 _~~~~Sakura~~~~~_

hey, Naruto's acting weird today. Meh. Probably realising that Sasuke-Kun is better then him. _Finally._ Whatever. Like she cared. _Fan girl squeal~~_ _sasuke-kun is so hot!_

* * *

 **Once again, this is all, and you likely wont get any more chapters of this unless someone decides to continue this. SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE THAT IS READING THIS! I AM ABANDONING THIS!**


End file.
